An Egg in a Shell
by Dark Qiviut
Summary: After noticing a strange signal from her D3, June wanders into the Digital World to find the source. But as the journey becomes difficult, June will need help on the way. And she gets it... in more ways than one. [Canceled]


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Digimon is copyrighted by Akiyoshi Hongo and is produced by Toei Animation, Bandai, and Disney. The plot is the only thing that is mine, and no profit is made in any way._

* * *

**An Egg in a Shell**

**Off on a Mission**

Calmness fell into the Motomiya household early that Sunday morning. Yes, that was what happened. It was calm; it was quiet. Nothing was to be heard of except the mechanical lions that roared down the streets.

All was usual there, especially when your name was June Motomiya. There she was, relaxing on the brown cloth-covered couch, doing nothing except flipping the channels back and forth with her right hand. Nothing seemed to be entertaining enough to sustain her desires; even the news channels did not catch her interests. It was just… boring.

_"__Am I dying for action?"_

Surely, had that not been heard, or thought of, before? With an envious expression on her face, the answer was quite evident, now wasn't it?

_"__Apparently, I am."_

That a girl—

She constantly pressed the "up" button that was located at the bottom of the remote before stopping suddenly. On the television screen, several adults in their mid-20s raced down a red-carpeted lane in a specific area of some kind of enclosed building, autograph books, pens, and wails of delight in hand.

_"__If I do go around today, I won't roam around in an area where people can give me a headache."_

Very typical, her other half of her mind would daresay, especially with her sunk in a nice, cozy couch.

_"__And I _DEFINITELY_ won't waste my precious time at a mall today."_

True, very true. Malls were, like… a public enemy number one to her, especially from her past experiences.

Picture it; Odaiba, Japan; the summer, 2003. There they were, a horde of people – men _and_ women – racing to the nearest stores to obtain their most wanted items, retrieving them in any way they can.

_"__They need to calm themselves down, for crying out loud!"_

That was easy for _her_ to say, her devious subconcious mentally "quipped."

_"__Excuse me?"_

Never mind.

On other occasions, they just zoomed to one area – a compact disk mega-store, for instance – to ask for some famous rock band's autograph. They were such fanatics, she was sure of it. They were just obsessive, craved fanatics.

A shiver ran down her spine upon thinking about the hordes that patrolled there, as what she thought of moments ago. She remembered being crushed by one of those rallies some time ago, and she still felt her head throb every now and then.

But the icing on the cake turned out to be something else, but she could not remember all too clearly, so she closed her eyes and wandered into her "bank of memories." She wound up recalling that specific reminiscence moments later.

Her eyes nearly popped out once she remembered it all.

"YUCK!" she cried out and breathed in and out to calm herself down.

From the looks of it, she would not want to think about it ever again!

Anyway, this was becoming a bit too long, so back to the subject at hand…

A sigh followed. It was boring here, and she yearned for some action; but her brother was out having soccer practice (Veemon traveling with him), and her parents left for work before she woke up. What to do, what to do…?

…Maybe a bath would help her clear up her mind. It might not contain much action (it might not contain _any_ action, to be thoroughly honest), but it was best for now, apparently. So, she placed the remote down on the glass coffee table, gripped her hands firmly on the couch, and pushed herself off the couch.

…But she couldn't. Her back quickly flopped back onto the soft cushions. Curse these heavy clothes!

No. That was merely a scapegoat. Either she was comfortable in the big, comfortable couch or she was exhausted and bored.

"I say both," she answered to herself.

But she was certain of one thing: The opportunity would absolutely come along.

"I know it…"

There was an extra question regarding this, however: When would that chance arrive?

She looked up at the blank ceiling above her, where she saw no activity, not even a small housefly buzzing about. The only object representing the roof (other than the roof itself) was the white paint that hadbeen everlastingly coated since the building was constructed nearly three decades ago.

Then, a sad look appeared. Perhaps, the roof was trying to tell her something. Well, not really _telling_ her verbally, but it was perhaps a comparison for her chances for action, for a lack of a better term. Sure, it might be illogical, it might be silly, but itwas possible… maybe.

Perhaps not, but upon sighing, the so-called "signal" could be true; maybe, it was not coming as early as possible.

All of a sudden, without even thinking about it, she looked back down at the coffee table – right of the remote – and noticed her white-trimmed D-3 lying on the glass tabletop. The reverse had imprinted itself, so to speak, on the glass, and the face was looking up at the ceiling. The gray screen did not flashing, the white trimmings on the side matched the Digivice's design, and the black buttons stuck out like a sore thumb from the sparkling white structure.

A gasp escaped her mouth. She swore that she felt a presence, but where?

Wait a second. Did this presence come from that Digivice? What message was it trying to relay to her?

An idea immediately entered her mind. Maybe, it was _not_ "when" the action would occur, but another word. How about "where"? Did that sound like a nice word to utilize?

…Yes, "where." "Where" was a good word. It definitely was a good word. Maybe, she should keep it in her mental vocabulary bank a little longer before forgetting about it for all eternity.

Well, whatever the stake that word was going to be in, she was on the right track; it was the operative word, after all.

However, "where" to go?

_"__Of course."_

A simple answer mentally followed; and she snatched it with her left hand and gazed at it with brown eyes.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Upon exclaiming, all tiredness vanished, replacing it with curiosity, wonderment, excitement, and determination.

The old June – the one where she was excited and spunky, rather than bored and sad – was back.

Or was she _really_ back…?

* * *

"OOF!" 

Yes, she was definitely back.

No sooner than when she traveled through her computer, she quickly introduced herself – well, introduced her face, to be elaborate – to the dirt below, creating a very familiar – and rather infamous – faceprint in the process.

A low, cross groan followed. This was not such a nice way to introduce herslef to the Digital World, huh?

Oh, well. What was done was done, and she could not change that. 

Grunting softly, she pushed herself up to her feet and looked around her. What she saw was breathtaking.

The Digital World looked very beautiful. The sky glimmered in a transparent Phthalo Blue shade, the spring sun shining directly above her. The land formation that she stood on resembled a low plateau. Emerald green grass blades swayed gently back and forth, as the wind blew across her left (the grass also felt a little ticklish, as her toes wiggled from feeling the feathery grass). Around her, a beautiful forest encircled the bottom of the hill, and bright lavender leaves sparkled brightly from the tops of the tall trees. Behind her was a ledge that was approximately fifty feet high and twenty feet wide, the gray-like façades looking very smooth and very shiny. Humanized amethyst minerals were imbedded in the rocky formation, and the branch of a dead purple-barked tree from the top of the cliff dangled over the edge.

Jun contently sighed. The Digital World was one very beautiful dimension. It was so beautiful, she started feeling regretful; it was such a darn shame that she had not experienced a place as tranquil and everlasting before. Well, ever since she received her D-3 following the battle against Armegeddemon, to be more specific.

A minute later, however, she cleared her throat with an unusual authoritative cough. She had fooled around a bit too long, and it was time to resume what she has planned to do.

Wait a second. What was she planning to do next, anyway? Give her a second or two to figure it out.

Aha! Her D-3.

"Now, let's see how this Digivice works," she said to herself as she looked at it up close. Although she pressed no buttons, the device had immediately activated, as a fuchsia blip appeared on the middle of the square screen.

June looked at it while stroking her own bushy hair with her free right hand. "This dot must be me," she muttered to herself, and after observing at the screen's design closely, she continued with the following words, "And this must be the map."

Still, she wanted to make sure, so she walkedten steps down the hill. Sure enough, during the experiment, the map slowly moved foreword, the cliff on the bottom of the monitor disappearing into the background.

"Yep, this is a map, all right," she concluded. "Now, I just need to find my way and encounter some action."

A mischievous smile broke her lips upon saying those two sentences. Although her days acting like some typical fanatic concluded a while ago, she was still wild at heart, although she was much tamer now than before. Nevertheless, it was saddening that her teenage years were coming to an abrupt conclusion. If only she could invent some sort of time machine and travel a couple of years into the past…

_**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!**_

Her upcoming reminiscence was rudely interrupted, courtesy of the white D-3 beeping as loudly as an alarm on a mechanical clock; and she quickly focused her attention on it, although feeling a little annoyed that it had interrupted something "important." That was, if some of the ideas she thought of were important to begin with.

A confused look on her face quickly formed upon looking at the top of the map.

Well, would she look at that?

Two blips were slowly moving along the upper right-hand corner of the screen, causing the D-3 to make some unique chime.

June pondered for a moment and caressed her chin with her right hand. This was interesting; she had not been expecting anyone to be nearby.

"I wonder who these mysterious people are," she thought aloud, her bewildered expression vanishing immediately, and allowed her right hand to collapse. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

With that, she started walking down the hill, towards the forest in front of her, a confident grin etched on her face.

Little did she know, she might recognize these mysterious people once she encountered them.


End file.
